


breath of fresh air

by Skullszeyes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confliction, Confusion, Ff15 - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Noctis struggles at understanding the difference between his feelings for Lunafreya and Prompto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished FFXV, and I have to say my favorite tragic scenes had to be Prompto's after Altissia. Everything about that was tragic, I was emotionally exhausted that my eyes were red like when you cry, except I hadn't cried, it was just really intense. At least for myself.  
> The place where I'm writing the scene is where I stopped my game for the night and decided to make that the backdrop for the story. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Coernix Station — Cauthess.**

 

Noctis stepped out of the diner, a yawn leaving his lips. It was early morning, the sun was taking its time rising to the surface. He noticed Ignis and Gladiolus standing near the Regalia, Ignis had a hand on the pump while Gladiolus had his arms crossed, both looking at something. He walked beside Ignis, brow arched to see Prompto talking to a girl near a table.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Ah, good morning, your highness,” Ignis said, smiling down at him. “Prompto is just getting asked out by a girl.”

“We’re watching if he succeeds,” Gladiolus said, grinning.

Noctis turns his attention back to Prompto, he smiled at the girl who stood a few inches shorter with long brown hair. A truck sat near the trailer where the family were staying at.

Noctis sniffled. “Are we heading out soon?”

“Not for another hour, you should go into the diner and grab something to eat,” Gladiolus insisted.

Noctis felt a squeezing pain in his chest when he heard Prompto and the girl laugh in unison. The way he seemed relaxed around her made him think that maybe Prompto will go on a date with her, at least before they head out. Noctis wasn’t really sure what to do, he felt stuck to the ground and had the urge to leave.

“I’m going for a walk,” he told Ignis and Gladiolus, looking away from Prompto and the girl. He headed past them and walked across the empty road.

“Don’t go far,” Ignis told him.

“And be careful,” Gladiolus called.

Noctis waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be alright.” He hopped over the metal road divider and landed on the grass. There was a pathway up ahead and as he walked toward it, he couldn’t rid himself of his annoyance at seeing Prompto with the girl. It grew inside him, uncontrollable, he didn’t want to do anything stupid, so taking a walk sounded like a good idea.

The path went on and the crisp breeze was nice on his skin. He still felt tired and wondered if sleep would soothe his irritation. He wasn’t sure what he felt for a long time, at least for Prompto. It was easier as friends, but as they grew up, something else was growing with him, something he wasn’t meant to feel nor act upon. It confused him, even when he was told that he was engaged to the Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

At first he was shocked by the announcement, but wasn’t fully surprised that the empire would use the strategy to wed them. He had the overwhelming urge to go see Lunafreya, all this time apart, and now he got the chance to see her, to speak to her and know her once again. Everything else didn’t matter anymore, not until the journey to Altissia was blocked by constant obstacles of people asking for favors, daemons at night and the boat that would take them to Altissia was no longer letting anyone into the city.

Noctis kicked a stray rock and sighed. Prompto was unfortunately one of the obstacles, his need to see Lunafreya waned with Prompto’s smile and laughter. The warmth he radiated and the determination to keep his prince safe. Noctis grew up with everyone’s constant attention, their respect of his status. Ignis and Gladiolus were different in some aspects, older and less likely to give into his childish antics, always hoping that he would grow up.

Prompto never gave him anything less than being his friend. He saw something different in Noctis and was a breath of fresh air just being around him. He wasn’t sure what he would do if one day Prompto changed, or he left. His heart ached at the thought.

The path rounded to his left, but he walked up the steep flat crater that rose like the others in ridges. He sat down on the edge, keeping himself up in case he rolled back. The sun was rising in the horizon, making it through the meteor with a faint blue luminance.

Did he like Lunafreya like he liked Prompto? There was a difference he noticed a while back when he first realized how he felt. It was too obvious, to keen with what he knew, a border between friendship and romance. What he felt for Luna was different, he needed to find her, to speak to her, but that was about it. He missed her and regretted not saving her, there was just too much pain in the past that crept into his heart in the present.

Prompto was similar to how he felt for Luna, except something else grew in its place. Overwhelming the distinction of friendship. He was lucky to be friends with Prompto, happy that he was, but he couldn’t stop noticing things about him. How he sang during their missions, twisting around in his seat to speak to him and Gladio with the sun shining over head. His own panic when Prompto became exhausted in battle. His excitement at the sight of chocobo’s, and his admiration toward Cindy Aurum. There was just a lot about Prompto, he was upbeat, looked at the brighter sides of things, and seemed to have made Noctis smile more often than he usually does.

“I’m engaged to Lunafreya,” Noctis murmured softly to himself, looking down at his intertwined fingers. Except nothing, he felt nothing toward her and forcing emotions on a situation was going to be a waste.

“Noctis!”

He twisted around and spotted Prompto running toward him. His heart, to his annoyance, throbbed in his chest at the sight of his blonde haired friend with brilliant blue eyes, the same luminance of the meteor in the disc. How can someone look beautiful as the morning sun?

“Uh.. hey,” Noctis greeted as Prompto plopped down beside him, their fingers brushing. Noctis’s heart raced, he tried to calm himself down, but it wasn’t working. “I.. thought you had a date?”

Prompto furrowed his brows, looking at Noctis. “I have a date?”

“Yeah. Ignis and Gladiolus saw you talking to a girl.”

Prompto chuckled, shaking his head. “No. She wasn’t asking me out, she was wondering if we had any ore on us. Her and her family have been moving around a lot, looking for some rare ore’s. She showed me some and I told her we’ll pick some up if we see any.”

Noctis stared at him, his heart still pounding in his chest and heat rising to his cheeks. The overwhelming urge was different than what he felt for Luna, he wanted to see her, but what he felt for Prompto, he wanted to kiss him.

He looked at the sun that was now cresting the top of the meteor. It was quiet between them, and it was also nice. Noctis didn’t have to ask questions where he’d drag himself through excuses. His feelings were completely genuine, and sorted out between Luna and Prompto.

“It’s nice..” Prompto said, voice soft against the warm wind. “Just the two of us.”

Noctis smiled, he didn’t push the urge away. He turned, hand on Prompto’s arm where he leaned forward the second Prompto turned his head and kissed him. It was soft, subtle and overflowing with the intense emotions he kept inside. When Noctis did pull back, he looked into Prompto’s eyes where shock resided.

“I’m sor—”

Prompto cupped Noctis’s face and kissed him back. This kiss was more inviting, he sunk into it, letting him be swept away into the sky, weightless and clear. When the kiss did end, Prompto didn’t move back, his forehead pressed against Noctis’s, his eyes remained closed.

“Don’t apologize... please don’t.”

Noctis held onto Prompto’s arms and smiled. “I won’t.” And they kissed again and again.

“Hey lovebirds, we’re heading out,” Gladiolus called and when they looked back. He and Ignis were standing on the path, arms crossed with grins plastered on their faces.

Noctis chuckled as Prompto’s face flushed. He twined their fingers, planting a kiss on Prompto’s cheek. “Sit with me in the back.”

Prompto nodded, beaming. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Noctis and Lunafreya having a platonic relationship. They're both great characters, but I didn't feel much romance between the two. Luna had more chemistry with Nyx Ulric in Kingsglaive, but that's my own opinion on the matter. :)  
> I wanted to write a Noctis x Prompto story cause these two need fluff for the shit they went through after Altissia. :) 
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
